Redrock Raiders
The Redrock Raiders are a Horde guild run by Bowen Thropping and Skaase entirely for their own benefit at the expense of its members. History The history of the Redrock Raiders begins in the Barrens; a pair of adventurers, Bowen Thropping and Skaase met and decided to work together in order to better fight threats to the Horde. The pair of them found that they got on rather well and tended to look out for each other rather well in battle. They decided to form a guild around the pair of them, figuring they would be more then capable of leading one and, furthermore, their guild would be pretty damn awesome. Initially, things were a success; the Redrock Raiders (The name came from one of their first actions, being a concerted assault aginst Burning Blade cultists in Durotar) grew to a degree, recruiting a number of Horde members into their ranks. For a while, things seemed to be going well, until what seemed to be a moment of good fortune turned them around. Bowen began to desire bigger and better things for the guild, something that it was clear they were unable to achieve in their present state. Recruitment of new members had fallen off, which further hampered their efforts. It was during this time that Bowen encountered Aunty Jack and her guild, the Aunty Jack Show and was somewhat impressed both with the Orc herself and what she had achieved with her guild. Bowen realized that while the Raiders could never be the equals of the Aunty Jack Show, she could get a part in that guild, in effect "trading up". However, her first application to the Aunty Jack Show was rejected; Aunty Jack felt that Bowen wasn't "up to scratch" and couldn't follow the standards that Aunty Jack herself had set. Upset by this rejection, Bowen dedicated herself to doing all that she could to prove her worth to Aunty Jack. To that end, she effectively changed the guild's focus; no longer would they be working together, but now, effectively, the entire guild were working for her benefit. The only exception would be Skaase who would, like herself, be a beneficiary of the guild's efforts. This has had a number of side effects; generally, the most talented and capable members of the guild move on, realizing just how badly they are being used or that Bowen's leadership is holding them back. As a result, the guild tends to have a high turnover of members who join, become disillusioned and leave only to be replaced with fresh hopefuls. Membership As mentioned above, the Redrock Raiders tend to go through a large number of members. Besides Bowen's leadership, another reason is, ironically, her very open recruitment policy. Simply put, just about anyone who applies will get in, regardless of actual skills or ability. Bowen has no other policies regarding recruitment; membership is not barred to any races or classes. All that is needed is the willingness to work for her benefit. Current Members *Bowen Thropping (leader) *Skaase (deputy leader) *Silandra Silverwood *Levisha Darksun *Cirillas Lightwalker *Laj'ral *Rhandt Cadfael *Teppy *Monsignor Marksdon *Edvard Blackheart *Zu'gokk *Rupert Lithgow Former Members *Byg Zham (Deserted the guild in Icecrown, fate unknown) *Karnak Proudhorn (Killed in an attack on Stratholme) * Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds category:Articles by Darthfish